


Miscalculation

by Drazyrohk



Series: Blurred Lines [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Come Shot, Fluff and Humor, Indecent Transformation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is war. There is absolutely no room for mistakes. Shockwave doesn't have time to let anything distract him from his task... but why can't he keep a certain blue chatterbox from plaguing his thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

This was all either a grave miscalculation or an opportunity not to be missed. Shockwave wasn’t sure which of the two was worse. 

The relief he felt from finally indulging his carnal cravings was depressingly short lived. Instead of being sated and able to focus on tasks without being distracted, Shockwave found himself fixating on Blurr. It didn’t help that his agent was currently between missions and therefore a near constant presence around Intel headquarters, meaning that Shockwave was seeing him everywhere. 

Blurr had never come across as a shy mech, and that fact was all the more obvious now that he was shooting covert glances at Longarm when there was no one around to see or when there were others present that weren’t in line of sight or weren’t paying close attention. 

The smirking and winking and the little digit wiggling waves were enough to make Shockwave flush and stammer. The first few times, Longarm was simply carrying on conversations with coworkers, but then Blurr started doing it when he was on calls or was delivering reports or doing otherwise fairly important things. 

He was also plaguing Shockwave’s thoughts. It had been a very long time since he had felt the need to self service this much, and what started as a nightly ritual before recharge became an activity to be hastily engaged in whenever he had a stretch of free time long enough not to worry about being interrupted. 

Shockwave’s long dormant libido was very much awake and showing keen interest in continuing the rather misguided affair that he started. His act born of desperation was really coming back to bite him in the aft. 

He could just continue. He could take Blurr to his berth and indulge until the need burned itself out of both of them. He didn’t care about the morals of the situation either. In fact, getting under Blurr’s plates might help Shockwave strengthen his position since the talkative little racer was sure to let things slip while they were fragging, especially if Shockwave was doing his job right.

That route had its drawbacks, of course. Shockwave liked the idea of being able to frag someone on the regular, but their first intimate encounter had involved things that would be dangerous to make into habits. 

Shockwave had no intention of letting his mask slip every time, but Blurr had been very vocal about how much he enjoyed being taken by what was for him a very large spike. Shockwave didn’t doubt his ability to maintain his mask when he wasn’t practically drowning in desperation, he just wasn’t sure he could focus on both ‘facing Blurr through the berth and doing it with his true spike at the same time.

He was going to have to figure out how to do that. Blurr had been rather… disappointed with Longarm Prime’s spike, after all. 

This whole dangerous game was hardly a priority, but Shockwave found himself putting ‘practice partially shapeshifting his array’ rather high on his to-do list.

He started his attempts in the washracks. They were private and mecha were less likely to just walk in without knocking, or at least one would hope. Shedding his Longarm guise completely, he began transforming himself down a piece or two at a time, but found himself automatically transforming his array when he finished with his legs. 

He had gotten so used to folding himself down into Longarm Prime’s compact little frame the same way every time that he was struggling to do it differently. That morning, he was very nearly late for a meeting because he was concentrating so hard on his task that he lost track of time.

Shockwave practiced before he fell into recharge at night as well, feeling that his personal quarters were also secure enough just in case his concentration slipped and his whole frame reverted to its natural shape.

It took a few days to get the hang of not needing to transform his entire frame to get the desired effect. Shockwave then started practicing in his office between work projects and calls and mission briefings. At the end of his current work day, he got up out of his chair and stretched, limbs elongating as he worked the stiffness from them.

As soon as the last of his reports were sent to Cliffjumper for filing, Shockwave sat heavily down in his chair again. He couldn’t do this with his legs under his desk, he had already tried that and failed in the past.

Even with Longarm’s rather thick, well treaded thighs and wide hips and broad chest, he was concerned that his spike just looked ludicrously large, even depressurized.

How did this even fit inside Blurr, he thought as he sat back in his chair and stared down between his legs. Fully erect, it had to be at least the width of one of Blurr’s legs. That meant the racer was far more flexible than Shockwave realized.

He found himself thinking on just how long he had held Blurr’s leg aloft while he was pinned to the wall in Longarm Prime’s quarters and how Blurr hadn’t protested once about it. He also hadn’t walked with even a hint of a limp after they finished. 

His thoughts were having a rather predictable effect on his frame, but Shockwave decided to embrace this chance to see whether or not he could maintain control of his shapeshifting while aroused. 

Sure enough, his spike looked even more ridiculous as it began to harden, helped along by one of Longarm’s short fingered servos. He couldn’t even wrap his hand all the way around it… why in the world were Autobots so damn small?

If he was being honest with himself, Shockwave would admit he felt a little smug about the size of his spike in Longarm’s servos. For his frame size, he was little more than average, leaning towards the small side of the scale. It didn’t really bother him because he never put much stock in interfacing casually, so he didn’t have many occasions for his spike to be on display and under scrutiny. Few partners had criticized it in the past; Shockwave was as meticulous in interfacing as he was in any other endeavor and gave it his very best effort.

One hand wasn’t enough, so he brought the other between his legs to assist. Shockwave let himself imagine the hands were Blurr’s, that instead of chubby, short ones, there were long digits curling around his girth and exploring every ridge. The thought made his spike twitch and he let out a soft noise. 

This wasn’t as easy to do with such small hands, but Shockwave wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge. Varying pressure and speed, leaving no part of his unit unexplored, he brought his own charge higher and higher. Digging his pedes into the floor and arching his back so that his hips thrust up into his hands, Shockwave moaned quietly. 

Allowing oneself to become distracted was often what led to the fall of even the greatest of soldiers and spies. He was definitely engaging in a distraction right now, and had been thinking about said distraction all day, and that was likely why he had left his office door unlocked. 

Shockwave discovered this when he found himself looking blearily up into a pair of blue optics that had widened in shock. So caught up in his actions, he hadn’t even heard the door open. 

Blurr had that effect on doors. He moved so quickly it was like he went through them without them opening at all. But he never went through this door unless Longarm Prime was expecting him. Shockwave was in the middle of questioning why Blurr was here, why he had come in, when the already awkward situation became even more painfully awkward.

Blurr’s lips parted as he made a noise of shock. His optics swept from Longarm’s face to the massive and very erect spike between his legs. Shockwave let out a sound that was equal parts alarm and embarrassment, then he overloaded rather spectacularly. 

The initial burst of transfluid painted a stripe directly up Blurr’s chassis since he was standing in front of Longarm’s office chair. As a strangled cry escaped his intake, Shockwave dragged one of his hands upwards to attempt to keep the rest of his transfluid from doing the same, resulting in his own frame becoming covered with it. 

“Oh no… oh slag.” He gasped, staring at Blurr in horror. “I-I-”

Blinking a few times, Blurr lowered his optics and stared at the mess on his chassis. 

“H-here, let me-” Fumbling one sticky hand at the contents on the top of his desk, Shockwave grabbed the first piece of mesh he could find. It was small, a very soft square meant to clean smudges off of the screens of data pads, but it was all he could find. “I can get that…” 

Unfortunately, he ended up making it worse. The mesh was too small, Shockwave’s hand was filthy, so he just smeared the fluid around while Blurr stood there gaping at him, utterly silent. 

Never before had Shockwave wished that Blurr would just say something. Anything. 

“I’m so sorry.” He blurted, vocalizer hitching in his mortification. “I should have locked the door. I shouldn’t have even been doing this here in the first place-” 

Before he could finish, Blurr took a step back. Words stuttering into silence, Shockwave watched him in alarm. 

Still silent, Blurr turned and was gone in an instant. Shockwave got halfway out of his chair before letting out a low groan and collapsing back into it. There was no way to stop Blurr now, he was gone and that was the end of it all. It was over. 

What the absolute frag had he been thinking?! 

Letting out another groan, Shockwave buried his face in his hands, immediately regretting his decision but unable to take it back. He was a complete fool, sitting in a soiled chair in an empty office, covered in his own transfluid and dying of embarrassment. 

How was he supposed to report this to Lord Megatron? How was he supposed to explain that he had ruined everything because he couldn’t keep his spike behind his panel?!

The scent of expensive cleanser suddenly filled his olfactory sensors, Shockwave looking up to see that Blurr had returned. He was clean now, and he had an armload of cloths with him. 

They were both still for a moment, staring at one another awkwardly, then Blurr set the cloths down and brought a bottle of cleanser out of his subspace. He dampened a cloth and began cleaning Longarm’s face, and once he was finished, Shockwave saw that he was biting his lip in an attempt not to laugh.

“I am so very sorry.” Shockwave said again, more softly this time. 

“There’s really no need for you to apologize, I was the one who came in without announcing myself.” Blurr replied. He moved his cleaning efforts lower, taking care to get in as many of Longarm Prime’s transformation seams as he could. “Your door was unlocked so I let myself in and I’m pretty sure Cliffjumper didn’t notice me coming and going so we can thank our lucky stars for that because this whole thing could have honestly been a lot more awkward.” 

Nodding, Shockwave looked at the cleaning supplies and reached over with one servo to grab a rag of his own. His other arm stretched out across the room, keying the lock code in so that they weren’t interrupted. 

“I have to say, that was really impressive!” Blurr said with a brilliant smile. “There are competitions that some people enter where they win prizes and their placement is determined by how far they can-” 

“Blurr.” Shockwave said in a long suffering tone, interrupting the stream of chatter. 

“I would worry that perhaps I was being a little inappropriate, but considering what I just walked in on you doing in your office, I probably shouldn’t worry at all.” Blurr said, his smile turning a little wicked and his optics bright with mischief.

Feeling like he should just crawl under his desk and die there, Shockwave tried to put his face back in his hands. He stopped when he realized they were still filthy, looking up in surprise as Blurr reached over to take one of them. 

Methodically cleaning every joint and digit, Blurr met Longarm’s optics and chuckled. “I won’t be saying anything. Obviously. Turning you in would be turning myself in because there’s really no reason for me to be in your office right now except to visit you and that in itself would raise all sorts of questions.” He said. 

“Why _are_ you in my office?” Shockwave asked, arching a brow as he watched Blurr lower the servo he held and lift the other to begin cleaning it as well. 

“I wanted to see you.” Blurr replied, meeting Longarm’s optics. “I haven’t been on assignment lately and I’ve just been hanging around. I got a little bored so I thought I’d pop in and see if you were busy.” 

“I guess I am technically off duty now.” Shockwave said. “You could have just knocked. We’ve been out for drinks together before, no one would have really thought twice about you coming in here while I was off duty to ask if I wanted to refuel or something along those lines.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Blurr said, optics brightening. He lowered his helm, his glossa darting out to flick across the tip of one of Longarm’s digits. “I wanted to let you know I was thinking about you and was sort of curious to see if maybe you had been thinking about me too. Is it too forward of me to hope that maybe all of this was the product of you having me on your mind?” 

Engine stalling, Shockwave let out a wheeze. Blurr didn’t hide his smirk this time, looking far too enticing for his own good. If he hadn’t just finished taking care of business, Shockwave figured he’d be reacting more to Blurr’s words and actions. 

Times like these, it never hurt to use a bit of honesty. Especially when very effective Autobot agents were close enough for you to vent one another’s air, staring at you, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Shockwave said, air escaping his vents in a rush and cheeks flushing deeply. From where he was sitting, he didn’t know if he had just dug the hole he was in deeper, or found the conveniently placed ladder that would allow him to climb out of it. 

Blurr looked and felt pleased, and Shockwave forced his false mouth into a sheepish smile. 

“I should have said something sooner, before getting so carried away.” Shockwave lowered his optics, watching Blurr’s hands as they moved over Longarm’s stocky torso, removing the last evidence of his poorly timed self indulgence. 

“Maybe we ought to have a drink sometime and talk it over. Maybe in your quarters again. It was safe enough last time.” Blurr suggested. Shockwave could appreciate the fact that Blurr wasn’t pushing for that talk to happen immediately, it would give him some time to recover a bit of dignity. “I can bring the drinks since you were nice enough to provide them before.” 

“Y-yes. That would be… nice.” Shockwave said, resetting his vocalizer and avoiding Blurr’s gaze. “I honestly don’t know what I was thinking, acting so incredibly unprofessional. I should have known better than-” 

Blurr’s servo took his chin gently, turning his helm so they were facing again. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Longarm’s in a chaste kiss, silencing him. Shockwave had thought his face couldn’t get any warmer, but now his cheeks were blazing. 

Thought fled briefly, Shockwave allowing himself to become lost in the contact between them, sighing when Blurr drew back. He shook himself out of the daze that had fallen over him, looking up at Blurr with a confused, searching expression. 

“Huh. That really is a very good way to get someone to shut up, isn’t it? Guess you rubbed off on me.” Blurr said, meeting his optics. 

Silence passed between them, the mortification returning when he thought about what Blurr had just said. Shockwave stared at him, embarrassment flowing freely through his EMF, and Blurr began to laugh helplessly. 

“You’re honestly just so cute when you’re flustered, Longarm Prime.” He said, pressing one hand to his stomach as he giggled. 

“I-” Shockwave began, stopping short with a soft noise of protest. 

“Why do you think I go out of my way to embarrass you in public when no one’s looking?” Blurr said with a shrug. “So, are we on for drinks? Your place? Tomorrow after shift perhaps? I have a few nice vintages I could bring along, I’ll try to pick something to suit your slightly more sophisticated tastes!” 

“Yes Blurr. That would be fine.” Shockwave said softly. His false mouth felt too warm, his lip components were tingling, so he traced his glossa over the bottom one in an attempt to soothe it. 

Blurr followed the movement and smiled a little more brightly. “You’re going to have to let me out.” He said, Shockwave blinking in surprise. “You remembered to lock the door, though perhaps a little too late.” 

“Ah. Yes. Let me… let me get that.” Extending his arm again, Shockwave unlocked the door, and with a blue flash, Blurr was gone. 

For a long moment, Shockwave sat in silence. The room smelled conspicuously like overload, so he quickly forced himself out of his chair and turned the air filtration system to high. Then he took the leftover cloths that Blurr had brought in and frantically cleaned his chair and the floor just underneath it. 

He tucked the cloths and the cleanser away, put his chair back under his desk and stood for a moment, staring around the room. He a vented shortly and reached up to pinch the space between Longarm’s optics. 

Desperately trying to ignore the squirming feeling in his tanks, shoving aside the flutter of excitement that moved through him as he thought with anticipation about tomorrow’s meeting, Shockwave could only think of one word to sum up exactly how he felt about the hole he had dug himself into. 

“...frag.”


End file.
